EmoMazing?
by TheMoonIsOverrated
Summary: Will an abused girl being forced into emo-ness and goth-ness be able to escape to be with her love, or will he have to save her from her fait? Will they be able to be together forever?
1. Chapter 1

Part I

Part I

_Who the heck is that? What is that? _I thought to myself as this totally goth looking girl walked by. She wasn't totally goth looking, but she was getting there. Her face was hidden behind her black hair (I'm guessing it was died, not natural), fingernails painted black, like a coal black, dark, dark make-up, and all black clothing. She was even wearing long sleeves, and it had to be 89 degrees outside today. Craziness.

But her eyes are what really got my attention. They were a beautiful blue, like the crystal blue ocean in Hawaii or Cozumel. I could swim in them, or stare into them forever and never get tired. If she'd smile, maybe she'd be more beautiful, and less gothy looking. I wouldn't be surprised if she was emo too. Somebody needs to check her wrists…

Still, no matter what her clothes, makeup, and hair looked like right then, her eyes where beautiful.

"Who ya looking at?" Kevin asked, obviously noticing me staring off in the direction of that girl. "Um, no one" I stuttered. "Those girls?" He asked pointing to some girls that went to this preppy private school in Beverly Hills. They were really rich, and they made sure to let everyone know it. They were pretty, but snobby. I'd known from friends who'd gone out with them. I shook my head 'no'. "Then who?" he asked again. "No one." I mumbled.

"Who are we looking at?" Nick asked walking over with a big pretzel. "I don't know. Joe won't tell" Kevin whined. "C'mon Joey. Tell" Nick demanded. "No" I said firmly. I didn't want them thinking I was into alterna-emo-goth people now. Even though there was nothing wrong with that, it's just not the type of person I usually first notice at the mall. "Are you looking at those private school chicks? Because I am. That one with the shoes, she's hot" Nick said. "Dude, they're all wearing shoes" I said. "Um, the one with the Cs" Nick said, pointing "on her shoes" "You mean the Coach shoes?" Kevin asked. "Yeah. I think" Nick said confused. He wasn't totally up with the fashions girls wore. "Wait, there's like four wearing Coach shoes" Kevin said. "Ok, then the one with the brown hair, green eyes, staring at us. Wait, staring at us. Crap" Nick said suddenly looking away. The girl looked away and started to chat with her friends again. "Ok she's not looking anymore" I said. Nick looked back up. "She's pretty cute" Kevin agreed. Nick nodded and started munching on his pretzel again.

"So Joe, c'mon. Tell" Kevin begged. "Wait, are you looking at that group of goth girls?" Nick asked pointing. _Maybe _I thought. Ok, yeah, I was. "What? Which one?" Kevin asked. I shrugged. "C'mon Joe. Tell" Nick whined. I rolled my eyes. "The one with the blue eyes. She's wearing the black shirt" I said, suddenly realizing that they were all wearing black shirts. "Oh real specific Joe" Nick joked. "Blue eyes? Which has the blue eyes?" Kevin asked. "She's turned around." I said. "Is there something on the back of her shirt?" Nick asked. "Yeah. The Toxic Vomit tour dates" I said, trying to make out what it was. The front of her shirt had said Toxic Vomit, a band that was actually pretty good. see author's note "She has pretty good taste in music. I approve" Kevin said, who was a fan of Toxic Vomit. We all were. "So she's pretty?" Nick questioned. "Her eyes are beautiful. A crystal blue. And I bet that without her black makeup, dark clothes, and black hair, she's really hot." I said. Nick nodded with approval. "Ask her out" Kevin nudged me. "What?!" I exclaimed. "Yeah, do it. She's probably really cool. I bet she's into music, and all the stuff you are. Maybe a few extra things, maybe a few less. But I bet you have a lot in common. You can't judge a book by it's cover" Nick told me. "Since when are you a fortune cookie?" I joked. Nick rolled his eyes. "Just go talk to her. C'mon. We'll got with you" Kevin said and grabbed my arm. He started to pull me over to the girl and her friends. Butterflies filled my stomach. We were pretty much total opposites, but I still liked her. How could this be?

_Goth Girl's POV_

"Did you do it?" Jade asked me. I showed her my arm. I'd cut myself last night on my arm, and was wearing a shirt to cover it from the public and my family. I don't know why I did it. I was crazy. It's not like I wanted to. I was kind of being threatened into it. Ever since me and my best friend Melody had joined this group with our friend Pete, we'd been doing things we totally didn't want to do. And we had no choice in it either. Pete had dropped out of the group since he moved to Florida, but Mel and I had no choice but to stay. We were being threatened by these people. I was scared. I wasn't normally like this. Yeah, I'd gone kinda goth, but not to this extreme. This was emo. One of the girls had died my hair black, giving my parents nearly a heart-attach, and now I was wearing all black always and black nails all the time.

"Good" Kyle, another member of the 'club' as the described it said. "Hey who's that?" Jade asked. "Isn't he that pretty-boy from that stupid boy band?" Bella asked. I turned around to see who they were talking about. _Oh my gosh_ I thought _That's the Jonas Brothers! Coming this way! Towards us! _I was a huge Jonas fan, secretly of course. I could never let them know I was into them. They'd kill be, literately. No joke. Melody loved them too. _Oh my gosh. Joe Jonas is coming this way. Stay calm. Play it cool. Don't let them know you're into the Jonas Brothers _I thought. I had a crush on Joe, but they all thought I had a crush on the guy from Toxic Vomit, which he was pretty cool, but I didn't like, like him, even though the band was awesome. Everyone loved them. Anyways, back to what was happening.

"Ok guys. Don't talk to them much. Scare them or something" Chris said. Melody and I exchanged glances. "Got it girls?" Jade asked. We nodded. They knew we were totally not into this, which is why they were putting us through this. They were actually thinking about doing those dangerous at-home tattoos on us and them. I was really scared. If I ever got a tattoo, I wanted it professionally done, and I didn't want it big. I was a good girl. It was the situation that I was involved in that wasn't good.

"Hi" Nick Jonas said perkily as they came over. "Sup" Chris said trying to act cool. I rolled my eyes. He was _so _not cool. At all. "I'm Kevin. This is Nick, and this is Joe" Kevin introduced them. I tried not to make eye contact, fearing that if I did I'd crack a smile or start blushing or freak out or something. I knew Melody was doing the same. "And you guys are?" Nick asked. I didn't say anything. "You guys are… Toxic Vomit fans?" Joe randomly said, looking at my shirt. I looked down at it and back up. I nodded. Nick stared at me. He wouldn't look away. He knew something, and I think that he knew that it was that I was scared. "They're awesome" I said quietly. "Yeah they are" Kevin agreed. No one spoke.

"So, do you guys have names?" Kevin asked, breaking the silence. Mel nodded. "Do we get to know them, or are they secret?" Nick joked. "I'm Chris" Chris said smoothly. "Kyle" Kyle told them. Joe nodded, and diverted his eyes to Jade and Bella. _Oh my gosh. I don't think he likes me. Don't tell me he likes Jade or Bell. Oh God please don't. I'm a good girl. Really. I'm not like this. I'm a good person, not like this, not scary. Please like me. Please, please like me _I thought to myself. "I'm Jade, and this is Bella" Jade said. She so thought that they were freaks, and when she said that once when we were watching TRL, I wanted to slap her. They were artists. Joe nodded and looked at Melody and I. My heart skipped a beat. "And you girls are?" Nick asked. "Oh, um, I'm Mia" I stuttered. "And I'm Melody" Mel said.

Joe was staring at me, and I couldn't tell if it was a good kind or not. I was never good in the boy department. I was 18 and I'd only kissed one guy. And it was on a dare.

"Hey, me and Jade are gonna run to the bathroom real quick" Bella said as she and Jade started to walk away. "Us too" Chris said, leaving me and Melody alone with the Jonas Brothers.

"So" Kevin said. "So" I said, rocking back and forth on my heels. "How old are you guys?" Nick asked. "18" we said together. Joe's face lit up. "Really?" he asked. Melody nodded. "You guys don't have to be scared of us" Kevin told us. "We're not scared of you. Just scared of…" I mumbled, not finishing my sentence. "Scared of what?" Nick asked curiously, eyebrow raised. "Nothing. Forget I mentioned it. Really" I said. "O-k" Nick said slowly. "Are you busy tonight?" Joe asked out of the blue quickly. Apparently, he was talking to me, because Melody nudged me. "Wh-what?" I stuttered, not exactly knowing what had just happened. Joe took a deep breath. "If you're not busy tonight, I have Toxic Vomit tickets. Backstage passes too. If you want to go, I'd love to take you. And maybe, we could go to dinner" He said. I stared at him, unbelieving of what had just happened. "Uh, yeah, sure. I'd, I'd like that" I said. I could feel a smile growing on my face. Boy was I glad the others weren't here. Joe grinned. "Awesome. Uh, where do you live?" he asked. I gave him my address and cell phone number, and he gave me his. "So, I'll pick you up at 6:30?" he asked. I nodded. "Awesome" he said.

Nick's cell phone started to go off, blasting the new Toxic Vomit song. These guys had good taste in music. That was my ringtone too. "Hey, that's Mia's ringtone" Melody blurted out. "Really?" Nick asked. She nodded. Mel had a crush on Nick, and the way Nick was looking at her seemed like he was starting to like her too. "Uh, um, I better answer…" he said looking at his phone. "Yeah, you better" Mel said.

"Hey dad" he said. "Yeah. Ok. We're leaving. Bye" he hung up. "Um, not to just leave on you ladies, but we've got to get home" Nick said. "It's cool" Melody said. Nick smiled at her. "So, I'll see you tonight" Joe said. I nodded. "Bye girls" Kevin said as they walked away. Mel and I looked at eachother. "Oh My Gosh" I said as we watched them walk away.

Authors Note I know Toxic Vomit isn't a real band. Yes, there's a Suite Life Of Zack And Cody episode with a band called Toxic Vomit. I liked the name of the band, so I'm using it in here. Just clearing that up, so like, nobody's like, wow, she thinks that was a real band, because I know that it's not.


	2. Chapter 2

Part I

Part II

_Mia's POV_

"They're gone!" Jade exclaimed as she and Bella rejoined us. "Finally. They're so weird" Bella said. "Don't you guys think so?" Jade asked. We didn't say anything. "Well?" She said louder. Mel nodded. "Good. Because for a second I thought you guys may actually be into them. And if so, well, we might just have to do something to you two" she said, cracking her knuckles. I gulped. My life sucked. No way could they find out about my date with Joe tonight. "Let's go" Chris said, and started out the mall.

_Joe's POV_

"So where are you taking her for dinner?" Nick asked. "I was thinking that new steak house in Beverly Hills. The Toxic Vomit concert is there anyways" I said. "How'd you get tickets?" Kevin asked. "Well, James was going to go with me, but he canceled at the last minute. So I wasn't even going to go. But now, I have an excuse" I said. "I don't think she's actually emo or goth or whatever" Nick said. "What? Why?" Kevin asked curiously. "She seemed scared of those people, and she's too nice. And the other people had like, piercings in weird places, tattoos, and stuff like that. She didn't. Neither did Melody. I think they may be in trouble, or threatened or something. In like a bad situation" Nick said. I shrugged. "Maybe" I said. "Nick likes Melody" Kevin said in a sing-song voice. "I DO NOT!" Nick yelled at him. Whenever he did that, it so meant that he actually did like the girl he just denied liking.

It was 5 o'clock. I'd be picking Mia up at 6:30. I needed to get ready.


	3. Chapter 3

Part I

Part III

_Mia's POV_

I was really starting to freak out about this date after I'd dropped Melody off at her house. What would I wear, what would I say, what if something happened, what if someone saw us? It was weird. I'd never been like this before. But then again, I'd never been on a date before either.

I quietly shut my bedroom door and swung open my closet door. Most of the things I owned were black, and weren't really date-appropriate. But we were going to a concert. I still had to look nice though.

I decided on a light denim skirt that I'd forgotten that I'd even owned, since it was way back in my closet. Now I just needed a shirt of some sort.

I picked out a black top that had "Rock And Roll" in diamonds on it. I pulled off my clothes and pulled on the tank-top, quickly realizing this wasn't going to fly. My arms. They were cut and I couldn't have Joe knowing about that, not right now at least.

I found a light-weight long sleeved shirt that had guitars on it. It was grey, and the guitars were all different colors, like green, pink, purple, blue, etcetera. Now my arms were covered, and well, there was nothing to hide on my legs. And I wouldn't want to hide my legs, because they were pretty fantastic.

But now I needed shoes, accessories, hair, makeup…Wow. Was this what going on a date was like? And this was just before going, the preparations. I'd hate to see those girls that go out like, every night.

I chose my favorite pair of Converse high tops that were a navy blue. I pulled my un-natural black hair up into a clip, and put on a light lip gloss. I needed eye make up too, but all I had was black. I guess a girl's gotta do what I girl's gotta do. I smoothly applied some of my black eye shadow to my eye lids, and some of my eye liner too. I actually made it look kind of hot, and not goth.

"Mom" I said walking down stairs. "What is it Mia?" she called from the kitchen.

I casually walked into the kitchen like there was nothing different about the way that I looked.

"Mia" she gasped. "You look so pretty" she said, looking like she'd cry any minute. "Mom, don't cry." I begged. "I'm not going to. You just look, well, like you used to" she said. I knew that Mom and Dad hated the way I dressed and stuff, and I'm not saying I was a huge fan either. The way I looked right now, minus the hair, was how I used to dress all the time. My hair was naturally dirty-blonde. My mother nearly had a heart-attach when I came home with black hair, shocked that 'I'd' given up my beautiful dirty blonde hair. I had to tell them that I had died it black, because, well, I was threatened if I told them otherwise.

"Thanks" I mumbled. "Why are you so, well, dressed up?" she asked. "I'm going out tonight" I said coolly. "Really?" Mom perked up even more. I nodded. "With, this guy, who's in a band. I good band though. Like, he's the lead singer, and he's really sweet" I said quickly. "What's his name?" Mom asked. "Joe. Joe Jonas" I told her. "Wait, Jonas? Like, Jonas Brothers?" Mom asked. Mom was a fan too, I'd gotten her hooked. "Yeah. He, um, asked me out at the mall. We're going to dinner and to see Toxic Vomit" I said. Mom raised her eyebrow. "You're going to see Toxic Vomit? Gross" Mom said. I laughed. "No Mom. Toxic Vomit is a band" I told her. "Oh" she said embarrassed. "Sorry about that. So when is he picking you up?" she asked. "6:30" I said. It was now 6:20. 10 more minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

Part I

Part IV (Four)

_Joe's POV_

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" I yelled walking out the door, car keys in hand. I was wearing a pretty casual outfit, consisting of jeans, just a regular shirt I'd gotten off of a photo shoot a couple of weeks ago, a vest thing from a photo shoot, and Vans. I didn't want to get too dressy, since this was a concert and all, and I didn't was to be too casual, because we were going out to dinner.

"Wait!" Mom said running up to me. I turned on my heel real quick to see what was up. "What?" I asked. "Do you have money? Keys? Tickets?" she asked. I nodded at each thing she said as she ran down her mental check list. "Ok. Well, have fun" she said giving me a kiss on the cheek. "I will. Oh, and, do I look ok?" I asked spinning around. "Very nice" she said. "Night. Don't wait up" I said, and walked out the door.

I jumped into my black Range Rover and started towards Mia's house. She lived actually pretty close.

As I pulled into her drive way, my heart seemed to be beating faster. I hoped everything would go ok. I wonder what she'd be wearing. Or what she'd think about what I was wearing.

"Hey" Mia said as she opened her front door. I'd just rang the doorbell about 4 seconds ago. I guessed she must've been waiting there. "Hey. Are you ready to go?" I asked. Mia nodded. "Night Mom! Night Dad!" She yelled. "Wait honey!" I guessed the voice to be her mom's yelled. "Hi, I'm Leslie" She said holding out her hand. "Nice to meet you ma'am. I'm Joe Jonas" I said politely. "Nice to meet you too" she said. "Um, is there a specific time you'd like me to bring Mia back by ma'am?" I asked. "Um, no, just not too late" She said. "Ok. Well goodnight" I said. "Night mom" Mia said kissing her mom on the cheek. "Night sweetie. Have fun" she said, and with that, me and Mia were out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Part I

Part V (Five)

_Mia's POV_

Joe looked so hot. I wonder if he thought I did too. I didn't look like I did when we met earlier. I wonder if he liked that way, the whole goth thing, or this way better.

"Um, so, do you like steak?" he asked. "Yeah. I love it. It's my favorite" I said. "Really? Well, that's good. Because I thought that we could go to that new steak house in Beverly Hills. The Toxic Vomit concert is there anyways" he said. "Ok. Sounds great" I said.

"You look really pretty" he said quickly. "Really?" I asked. He nodded. "You look different then you did this afternoon. A lot different. Like, you were all goth and stuff earlier. Now you're like, preppy almost" he said. "Is preppy ok? Or do you like goth better?" I asked. Joe laughed. "No, no, no. I like what you're wearing. You look really pretty. I'm just saying, it's like a you're a different person almost. But in a totally good way. I just have on question for you" Joe said. "What?" I asked. "Who are you? Like, are you more into what you're wearing right now, or is this just evening wear for you, like date night clothes, or are you more of a gothy dresser all the time" he asked. It took me a while to answer. I sighed. "Sorry. I mean, if you don't want to…" Joe started. "No, it's cool. I was just thinking about my answer. Um, well, I'm kinda two different people. I used to dress like this all the time, but then I started to dress like you saw me today all the time. So now, I dress both ways. This was I dress less of though" I said. Joe nodded. "Why?" he asked. I shrugged. "Different reasons" I said. No way was I going to tell him my situation right now. Not on our first date.

"What about you?" I said. "What about me?" Joe laughed. "Well, you're a rock star. Joe Jonas of the Jonas Brothers. All around hottie and teen-heart-throb" I joked. He laughed. "Yeah, but there's more to me then just that" He replied. "I know. There's always more to people then what meets the eye" I said. "Like you?" he asked. "Yeah. Like me" I agreed.

Joe and I had dinner at the steak house in Beverly Hills, and it was really good. "So, ready for the concert?" Joe asked. "Born ready" I said. Joe laughed again, and I laughed with him. "Ever been to a concert?" he asked me. I nodded. "I've been to Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Riot, The Veronicas, Ashley Tisdale…" I started. "Wait, Ashley Tisdale?" he questioned. "Yeah, why?" I asked. "You just don't seem like you'd be into her" he said. I laughed. "Yeah, well, I've only been to one, and it was just me and Melody" I said. "Ever been to Toxic Vomit?" he asked. I shook my head 'no'. "We were going to go once, but at the last minute I couldn't." I said. "We as in…?" Joe asked. "Me, Melody, Jade, Bella, Kyle, and Chris" I said. Joe nodded. "No offense, but your friends were a little scary. Not Melody, but the others" Joe said. "I know. They kinda are" I laughed. "Why couldn't you go?" Joe asked. I hesitated to answer. The truth was that Jade, Bella, Kyle, Chris, Melody, and I had been to a party the night before the concert. It wasn't one of those nice little parties where there's no alcohol or anything. There was tons of it. Someone switched my drink with a beer or something, and it made me sick. They also slipped something into my drink that had made me even sicker, and I was puking all night and the next day. "Uh, something came up" I lied. Joe nodded. Was this the kind of relationship I wanted with Joe? One that was filled of lies? No, but for now that's the way it would be until I could fully trust him, not that I didn't already.


	6. Chapter 6

Part I

Part VI

_Joe's POV_

Mia looked really, really pretty. She was like a new person. She was a lot of fun too. I hadn't been on a date this fun in years.

Something seemed wrong with her though. With her arms, actually. She kept tugging on her sleeve, and she wouldn't let me touch her arms. Maybe she was like, abused or something. But her mom seemed so nice. She wouldn't abuse her. But I hadn't met her dad, so I couldn't really say the same for him since I didn't know. Or she could've just injured it somehow. Whatever though.

Mia and I had 3 row floor seats through the concert and we were dead center. They were awesome. They started off playing my favorite song "Crying Heart" and moved on to their other big hits like "Not Tomorrow" and "Hate You", all which were amazing.

"This is awesome!" Mia yelled to me during the show. "I know!" I yelled back.

_Mia's POV_

The show as amazing! They were even better in concert than on their CD, I guess because it was live.

The only problem with the night was me. Well, my arms really. The really, really hurt. I looked down at them to see my left arm sleeve darker then when the night had started. It was covered in blood where the cuts were. _Crap _I thought. _Oh my gosh. What do I do? _I couldn't tell Joe, or else he'd think I was totally freaky or something. But if I didn't, it could be really bad. But we were having so much fun.

The then whole night turned even more crazy. I looked to the right side of the stage, and up in the stands was Jade and Chris. _Oh My God _I thought. _Please Don't See Me_. I don't think that they had, and I wanted to make sure that they didn't. They couldn't know that I was on a date with Joe. No way. They hated him and his brothers, even though I secretly loved them. I backed up so I was hidden behind Joe, since he was on their side of the stage. "You ok?" he asked. "Yeah. Fine" I lied. "Sure?" he asked. I nodded. No, I wasn't really ok now. My arms were bleeding, my so called 'friends' who really weren't my friends because of all the abuse they'd put me through were here, and I really had to go to the bathroom. And on top of that, I think my bra was starting to come undone. "I have to go to the bathroom" I told him. "Hold on. I'll come too. I have to go anyway" Joe said and we started out and up to the bathrooms.

"Are you sure that you're alright?" Joe asked. I nodded. I had my arms crossed against my chest so he couldn't see the blood. He put his arm around me and guided me to the bathroom. "Wow, you sure know your way around this place" I said. "We've played here a couple of times. You learn to know the arenas" he said.

I ran into the bathroom when we reached them and pulled my shirt sleeves up. My arms were bleeding a lot. The left more then the right. I took a paper towel and soaked it in water, placing it on my arms. It stung, but I knew that I had to do it. I couldn't take to long either. I didn't want to keep Joe waiting.

I glanced at my cell phone. It was only 10:45. I fixed my bra, and went to the bathroom before rejoining Joe. "Are you sure you're alright?" Joe asked me. "Perfect" I lied again.

_Joe's POV_

Something was definitely up with Mia. And I knew it had to be about her arms. I kept trying to catch a glance at them without making it obvious. When I finally did, I'm surprised that my jaw didn't drop open right then and there. Her left arm sleeve was stained red with blood. Was she emo or something? I was tempted to grab her wrists and check them out, but I didn't want to freak her out too much. I wasn't really freaked out about it, but at the same time I was. She obviously had a few problems. I still liked her though, and I wasn't going to blow her off just for that. She was too much fun, too sweet, and too cool to do that to.

I don't think she wanted to go back to the show though. "Hey, do you wanna blow this and go get some ice cream?" I asked. "Um, sure, sounds great" Mia agreed, and we started back out.

I have to admit, I was a little worried for her. I didn't want to say anything, but eventually I would. It was for her own health. I really cared about her now, and I knew that I'd have to some time. Just, not right now.


	7. Chapter 7

Part I

Part VII

_Joe's POV_

It was a kind of a quiet ride home. We listened to Paramore in the car, and that was really the only noise. "So" I broke the silence. "Did you have fun?" I asked. "I had loads. Thanks so much for taking me. I had a lot of fun" Mia said, a beautiful smile growing on her face. She still had her arms crossed against her chest. I knew that it wasn't because she was mad at me. She was hiding the fact that they were bleeding. I thought that then would be the best moment to ask her about them.

"Um, are you ok? Like, is something wrong with your arms?" I asked her. "Wh-what?" Mia stuttered. I'd obviously taken her by surprise with that question. "Yeah, I mean, you're just acting kinda, self conscious or something, like with your arms. Are they ok?" I asked. "Fine" She lied. I knew that they weren't. "Really, because, your shirt was, well, at least it looked like, it was stained red." I said. "With, blood" I added quietly. She didn't say anything. She just looked out the windshield. "Yes they are" Mia whispered. "Why?" I asked. Mia shrugged. "Is it something I can help you with? Are you like, abused, or emo or something?" I asked, trying not to sound rude or nosy. She shook her head, tears swelling in her eyes. "Mia, please don't cry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to" I tried apologizing. She shook her head again, and wiped the tears out of her eyes. "It's not you Joe. It's, it's something else. But, I, I, I can't tell you about it." She said, her voice cracking. "Why not? I'm sorry for sounding nosy, but I'm just concerned about you" I said quickly. "I just can't." She said. I nodded. Whatever it was, she obviously didn't want to tell. Hopefully she would though sometime. I didn't want her to get hurt. "If I can do anything at all, please let me know. I really like you Mia, and I'd hate it if anything happened to you" I confessed. She looked up at me. "Really?" She asked. I nodded. "Really" I said. Mia blushed. "That means a lot. It really does. You seriously have no idea how much it means" Mia told me. "Now you're going to make me start blushing" I laughed, joined by Mia.

_Mia's POV_

Joe was really, really sweet. He really cared about me too. I can't say that about my other so-called-friends, except for Melody of course. I wanted to tell him everything. Everything that had been going on for the past couple of years. Everything that was happening, and everything that may happen after tonight. But I knew that I couldn't, or else really bad stuff could happen. Stuff that I really didn't want to happen.


End file.
